SS.Septimo; Favilla
SS.Septimo; Favilla '''Is a public roleplay room located on IMVU INC, Under the username AnjuAequitas. The original storyline started up in September 2013 however ended in early 2018. Septimo; Favilla was started in December 2019 to inspire a new environment of RP, following the original story - 10 years later. We welcome anyone to join! As long as you can follow our rules and guidelines to make the environment fun for everybody. The role play does not promote any tiers, and offers a 1-5 line writing average upon the IMVU client. Storyline Our story starts following a group of 'Adventurers that live by the pirate code' as they travel across the globe looking for treasure and seeking their futures. Working as a Safe House, Favilla works to take on stray and lost individuals. Crew come and go, but no matter what reason for being there, Favilla works in a odd way to bring all who wish to offer their services, into its massive dysfunctional family. Once upon the ship, unless requested to be seen by captain though parlay or interest of joining, then one may find themselves suffering a brief harmless interrogation, only then will you be called a guest of Favilla After a few days, the captain will request a audience with the individual, from here it is your story to tell. Serve the ship as a trusted crew, or perhaps a scheming enemy, whilst going on quests and missions. Face the troubles of sailing on the wide oceans, make friends, make enemies, the possibilities for your characters are endless. Favilla - The Rules and Guidelines For the role play's rules and guidelines please read Morpheus: New Players Guide In game information '''Ranks and Positions In Game Data Septimo goes by day-to-day by our calendar with the timezone of UTC+1. To see the current story infomation, follow this link Events of Septimo * Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday Captian will seek out the guests of Septimo, offering them a contract to join the crew. * Every Monday a meeting will be held in the captains quaters, all crew invited to join. * Friday, Saturday 'and '''Sunday '''the lobby, bar and tower will be filled with music, entertainment and drinks will be free to crew. Structure of the ship Top Deck * '''Tower - '''The tower is a large structure on top of the ship that holds a winding staircase up to an open platform where a small bonfire site is set up, this is known to be the most quiet place on the Septimo. People can sleep in the tower. * '''Cabins - '''The cabins consist of 3 floors in all, with a total of 72 bunks. The area around each bunk belongs to the pair sharing that bunk, giving them a small area for personal belongings, weapons and a trunk. * '''Garden - '''The garden is an open plain of grass and practice targets where many come to train, or simply to relax. Lower Deck * '''Lobby/Bar - '''This is commonly the busiest part of the septimo where all the socialites come to mingle over food and a few drinks. The bar is run by [[Sonja ''planke Planksdatter|Planke]], and this feisty little half-elf will happily get another merry upon the others free time. * 'Infirmary - '''The infirmary is ran by the ships medics. They focus on herbal and at times, chemical medications to improve the health of the crew when it is required. * '''Kitchen - '''The kitchen is where the cooks prepare food for the crew, there is always broths, soups, oats and stews prepared with the occasional steaks and veg on lucky days. * '''Library - '''The more quiet part of the lower deck where you can find books collected from across the globe. * '''Bath house - '''A open bathhouse is open to offer the crew warm, clean water to wash with. * '''Ships Dock - '''At the base of the ship, by it's tail, the open dock allows a easy connection to other ships. Under Deck * '''Engine Room - (('Roleplay Extension: Septimo:Engine Room)) '''This is the home of the Engine workers. The machinery that controls the ship is located down here, through a lobby. The lobby extends off to Jacob's bedroom and workshop, and a corridor. The corridor holds 6 rooms, 5 are known to be cabin rooms, 4 bunks per room, and the 6th room is known as 'Williams room' The room always being locked. At the end of this corridor 'The Maze' can be found. This is off limits to all the crew except engine workers, and holds all the machinery and such what keeps the septimo afloat This has two floors, and if you cannot navigate them, you may get lost within them. * '''Ships Brig - '''This is where the prisoners and suspected danger is taken. Many of the crew may guide new people here to interrogate them in a more enclosed surrounding. * '''Ships Storage - '''The area where the ship keeps their stock, livestock and weapons. Everything is locked tight in crates to prevent easy access. * '''The Woodwork - '''All woodwork on the ship is illusion magic, the ship being made entirely out of metal to make it more durable. History Scorpia's Arc 1752 - 1754 Septimo Dominus Tantibus (Translated to 'The 7th Lords Nightmare') was a submarine built to honer 'The 7th Lord', a male captain who went down with the ship by the same name, 'The 7th Lords Nightmare'. The plans for the Submarine were originally stolen work by the well known inventor, Christian Jenkinson. It took over a year of work from 24 orphans to build the Septimo, and in 1752, the submarine travelled the ocean as a safe house. The original captain was known as Scorpia Darkhart an emotionless and fierce captain. In time, She fell pregnant, and her firstmate, Kura, took over. Kura's Arc 1754 - 1763 A year after Kura took over captain ship, they were caught in a large cross fire between Soumi and Regalis, deeming the ship unfit to use under the water. It was then transformed into a ship, a island added on top to have it appear as a island from a distance. Abel's Arc 1763 - 1764 Matthew's Arc - 1764 - 1768 Jacob's Arc - 1768 - 1771 Vivian's Arc- 1779 - Category:Septimo Category:Roleplay Rooms